


Von Männern und Minne

by SwanFloatieKnight



Category: Parzival - Wolfram von Eschenbach
Genre: Arthurian, Desire, Deutsch | German, Developing Relationship, Forgiveness, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Masturbation, Medieval CCTV lol, Middle Ages, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Pseudo-Incest, Reunions, Semi-public masturbation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:38:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight
Summary: Noch bevor Parzivâl und Gâwân wissen, dass sie Verwandte sind, haben sie schon ihr Herz an den jeweils anderen verloren.Davon darf nur niemand etwas erfahren, und so ist es vielleicht ganz gut, dass sie sich seit viereinhalb Jahren nicht mehr gesehen haben.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> oke wow shit. Es hätte niemals soweit kommen dürfen xD Hoffentlich liest das nie irgendwer aus meinem Parzival-Seminar... ':D 
> 
> Aber hier sitze ich, und schreibe smut ffs über Gâwân und Parzivâl. Sorry, Wolfram... aber diese Vorlage konnte ich mir wirklich nicht entgehen lassen... xD  
> Sollte jemand das Original kennen: in meiner Version gibt es keine Orgelûse, in die Gâwân sich verliebt (obviously, oder? xD), und einige andere Frauen kommen auch nicht vor (Condwîr âmûrs zum Beispiel...)
> 
> Die Bezeichnung "Cousin" habe ich einfach mal aus meiner Übersetzung übernommen, obwohl Parzivâl und Gâwân irgendwie Verwandte 8. Grades sind oder so??? also schon ein bisschen weiter entfernt xD
> 
> Und ja, ich habe die mittelhochdeutschen Schreibweisen mit âs und œs übernommen weil ich es fancy finde xD  
> und jetzt komm ich dann auch endlich mal zur Schdori xD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nachdem er Clinschors Zauberbann gebrochen und sich von seinen Verwundungen zumindest halbwegs wieder erholt hat, streift Gâwân durch den Palast und findet in einem Raum eine ungewöhnliche Säule. Ihre Magie lässt einen, wenn man hineinschaut, alles sehen, was sich im Umkreis von sechs Meilen ereignet. 
> 
> Gâwân ist fasziniert und sieht sich erst einmal die Umgebung des Schlosses an, bis sein Blick an einem Ritter in roter Rüstung hängen bleibt. Und dieser Ritter ist gerade dabei, sich dieser Rüstung zu entledigen, bis er nur noch leicht bekleidet auf der Waldlichtung liegt...

A/N: I posted this fic on Ao3, and on Ao3 alone. If you read this on any other website or platform, please consider that I did not consent to this.

* * *

Gâwân wusste selbst nur allzu gut, dass er sich eigentlich noch ausruhen und erholen sollte. Den Damen, die ihn umsorgten, zufolge wäre er am Blutverlust und seinen schweren Wunden, die ihm die Steinschleudern, Armbrüste und der Löwe in Clinschors Zauberschloss zugefügt hatten, beinahe gestorben. Und zugegebenermaßen spürte er seine Wunden noch immer, und ihm tat schon alles weh, als er nur von seinem Bett aufstand und die Kemenate verließ, um sich in dem Schloss, in dem er gelandet war, ein wenig umzusehen.

Man hatte ihm saubere Kleidung hingelegt, wofür er dankbar war, denn seine alte war zerrissen, seine Rüstung hatte Rostflecken darauf hinterlassen, und davon abgesehen war sie voller Blut. Das Anziehen der Kleider war schmerzhaft gewesen, aber kein Vergleich zu dem Hämmern in seinen Schläfen und dem Pochen seines rechten Oberschenkels, als er sich schließlich eine Treppe hinaufquälte, die in weit geschwungenen Stufen immer rundherum hinauf zu einem Turm führte, der hoch über dem Palas aufragte. Es tat weh, aber er wollte nach oben, einen Überblick gewinnen über die Umgebung, vielleicht einen Anhaltspunkt finden, an dem er sich orientieren konnte, denn so wirklich wusste er nicht, wo das Schloss, in dem er sich gerade befand, eigentlich lag.

Als er aber oben angelangt war, wurde er überrascht. Denn in dem Raum am oberen Ende der Treppe stand eine große, ausladende Säule aus glänzendem Material, das sehr kostbar sein musste. Sie leuchtete von innen heraus. Viele verschiedene Edelsteine verzierten sie, und Gâwân spürte sofort, dass an dieser Säule etwas Magisches sein musste. Der Ausblick aus dem Fenster war vergessen. Vorsichtig trat er näher.

In der spiegelnden Oberfläche konnte Gâwân blühende Gärten und Wiesen erkennen, Wälder und Flüsse, tiefe Sümpfe und hohe Berge, die schnell vorbeizogen. Er erkannte Menschen, die ritten oder liefen, ihre Äcker bestellten, eben ganz natürlichen Dingen nachgingen. Fasziniert beobachtete er die Geschehnisse, die ihm die Säule zeigte. Er konnte sich zwar nicht lange auf den Beinen halten, da seine vielen Wunden ihn doch stark mitgenommen hatten, aber setzte sich eben auf ein Fenstersims, und folgte weiter den Bildern in der Säule.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Gâwân merkte, dass er tatsächlich die Umgebung des Schlosses vor sich erblickte, allerdings viel genauer und in einem viel weiteren Umkreis, als er es mit bloßem Auge hätte sehen können. Ihm fiel auch bald auf, dass die Säule ihm die Bilder vergrößerte, je konzentrierter er sie betrachtete. Und er begann, Gefallen daran zu finden.

Zunächst schweifte sein Blick unbeteiligt hierhin und dorthin, doch bald fiel ihm etwas ins Auge. Es war ein Ritter in roter Rüstung, der offenbar gerade auf einer Lichtung in einem Wald unweit des Schlosses angelangt war. Er hatte sein Pferd an einen Ast gebunden und war jetzt dabei, sich seiner Rüstung zu entledigen.

Rote Rüstung… Gâwân musste zunächst ein wenig überlegen, woher ihm dieser Harnisch bekannt vorkam, doch als der junge Mann schließlich den Helm abband und er sein Gesicht sehen konnte, fiel es ihm wieder ein. Das war Parzivâl, sein Cousin, der sich hier den Brustpanzer und die Beinschienen abschnallte, sich das Kettenhemd über den Kopf zog und sich schließlich, nur noch mit Hemd und Hose bekleidet, müde ins Gras fallen ließ.

Amüsiert lächelte Gâwân. Parzivâl schien ähnlich erschöpft zu sein wie er selbst. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und lag entspannt auf dem Rücken, eine Hand hinter dem Kopf, die andere lag auf seiner Hüfte. Eigentlich wollte Gâwân weiterschauen, so interessant war ein schlafender Ritter jetzt auch wieder nicht, schon gar nicht einer, den er kannte und von dem wohl erstmal keine Gefahr ausging. Aber sein Blick wurde wie magisch von Parzival angezogen, diesem wunderschönen jungen Mann… Seine dunkelblonden Locken kringelten sich im Gras neben seinem sanften, bartlosen Gesicht, er schien zu lächeln. War er wieder in einem Traum gefangen, wie damals vor fünf Jahren auf dem Plimizœl, als er Keie im Tjost den rechten Arm und das linke Bein gebrochen hatte, ohne sich hinterher daran zu erinnern?

Gâwâns Blick streifte weiter, über Parzivâls breite Schultern. Es war Jahre her, dass er seinen Cousin zuletzt gesehen hatte, und in den Jahren war aus dem unbeholfenen jungen Mann ein gestandener Ritter geworden. Er trug Narben auf der Haut, das konnte Gâwân am Halsausschnitt seines Hemdes sehen. Wie er wohl aussähe, wenn er das Hemd ganz auszöge?

Gâwân musste schlucken. Damals vor vier Jahren, auf dem Plimizœl, hatte er schon diese Regung gespürt, als er Parzivâl zum ersten Mal erblickt hatte. Er hatte ihn im Schnee auf seinem Pferd sitzen sehen, müde und durchgefroren und völlig in Gedanken versunken. Trotzdem war er in seiner roten Rüstung eine eindrucksvolle Erscheinung gewesen. Die Splitter seiner Lanze, mit der er Segramors und Keie vom Pferd gestochen hatte, waren um ihn herum verstreut gelegen, und Gâwân hatte es besser gewusst als ihn anzugreifen. Er hatte gesehen, dass es drei Blutstropfen im Schnee gewesen waren, die Parzivâl verzauberten, und er hatte sie mit seinem Mantel abgedeckt.

Es war als wäre Parzivâl aus einem Traum erwacht, er hatte geblinzelt und sich gewundert, wo eigentlich sein Speer hingekommen war. Gâwân hatte gelacht und ihn auf die vielen Holzsplitter hingewiesen und auf den Kampf, den er gewonnen hatte und an den der Rote Ritter sich nicht mehr erinnern konnte. Gâwân hatte darüber nur den Kopf schütteln können, und er hatte Parzivâl so lange gut zugeredet, bis er ihm an den Hof des Königs gefolgt war. Artûs hatte sie beide freundlich empfangen, er hatte Parzivâl in die Gemeinschaft der Tafelrunde aufgenommen, und Gâwân hatte sich darüber noch mehr gefreut als sein Verwandter. Irgendwo war da die Hoffnung gewesen, dass sie sich häufig sehen würden, vielleicht sogar jeden Tag, vielleicht würden sie Freunde werden – oder sogar mehr…

Doch Gâwâns Träume waren nur wenige Stunden später dahingeschmolzen wie der Schnee auf dem Plimizœl in der Sonne. Sowohl er selbst als auch Parzivâl waren vom Königshof wegbeordert worden, um Sünden und Schande, die sie auf sich geladen hatten, wieder gut zu machen. Sie waren fortgeritten, und Gâwân war in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie so enttäuscht gewesen, sich von einem erst kürzlich getroffenen entfernten Verwandten verabschieden zu müssen, wie an diesem Nachmittag.

Vor Bêârosche hatte er ihn noch einmal gesehen, aber nur flüchtig und als einen Ritter in roter Rüstung, der seine besiegten Gegner zur Suche nach dem Grâl verpflichtete. Erst später war er darauf gekommen, dass es sich hierbei wohl um Parzivâl handeln musste. In den nächsten Jahren hatte er immer wieder mal von einem Roten Ritter gehört, der auf der Suche nach dem Grâl war, aber Parzivâl war er nicht mehr begegnet.

Und jetzt sah er ihn in diesem magischen Stein wieder, schlafend auf einer Lichtung, und alle Gefühle, die ihn überwältigt hatten, als er ihm im Wald von Plimizœl zum ersten Mal begegnet war, keimten wieder in ihm auf. Ein tiefes, unergründliches Begehren. Er wollte Parzivâl nackt sehen, seine Haut berühren, von ihm berührt werden…

Dann sah er, dass Parzivâl gar nicht schlief, und als ihm klar wurde, was seine rechte Hand an seiner Hüfte tatsächlich tat, wurde ihm auf einmal ganz warm. Parzivâl tastete langsam nach seiner Körpermitte, zunächst lag seine Hand nur dort und er streichelte sich selbst durch den Stoff seiner Hose hindurch. Doch bald schien ihm das nicht mehr zu reichen, er schob sich die Hose bis zur Mitte seiner Oberschenkel hinunter und Gâwân meinte fast zu hören, wie er leise aufstöhnte. Wie gebannt starrte er auf Parzivâls steifen Penis. In seinem Unterleib spürte er ein vertrautes Ziehen, das immer stärker wurde.

Parzivâl begann, langsam seine rechte Hand auf und ab zu bewegen, während die linke zuerst seinen Oberschenkel und dann schließlich seine Hoden streichelte. Sein Daumen strich über die rote, geschwollene Spitze, er verteilte wohl das Tröpfchen Flüssigkeit, das sich dort gebildet hatte.

Gâwân leckte sich unbewusst über die trockenen Lippen, sein Herz schlug immer schneller, sein ganzer Körper schien zu glühen. Er selbst war auch erregt, spürte ein Pulsieren in den Lenden, seine Erektion drängte hart gegen seine Hose, und als er nachgab und seine Hand vorsichtig auf seinen Schritt legte, konnte er ein leises Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Parzivâl so zu sehen, wie er sich selbst befriedigte, weckte in ihm den unstillbaren Wunsch, selbst Parzivâls Hände auf seinem Körper zu fühlen. Seine eigenen, verschwitzten Finger waren nur ein unzureichender Ersatz, aber für den Moment mussten sie wohl genügen. Wenigstens konnte er hier Parzivâl tatsächlich vor sich sehen und musste sich nicht ausmalen, wie seine Wangen sich wohl röteten, wenn er sich dem Verlangen hingab, wie er keuchend atmete, seine verschwitzten Locken an seiner Stirn klebten…

Er wollte ihn so gerne fühlen, seine kräftigen, rauen Hände, die Schwert und Lanze eher gewohnt waren als die zarten Finger einer Dame. Er wollte die breite, männliche Brust berühren, wollte sich der Narben vergewissern, und die Tatsache genießen, dass Parzivâl trotz seiner vielen Verletzungen noch am Leben war. Seine Lippen wollte er fühlen, auf seiner Haut, seinem Mund, seinem Penis…

Jetzt hielt Gâwân es wirklich nicht mehr länger aus, er befreite sich soweit es nötig war aus seiner Hose und wie in Trance schlossen sich seine Finger um seinen bereits steifen Penis, während er weiterhin den Blick nicht von Parzivâl wenden konnte, der noch immer mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Rücken lag und dasselbe tat. Seine Handbewegungen, die zuerst noch langsam und genießerisch gewesen waren, wurden jetzt schneller. Er konnte sehen, wie sich Parzivâls Brust im beschleunigten Rhythmus seiner Atemzüge hob und senkte, und auch seine eigene Erregung war mittlerweile kaum mehr auszuhalten. 

Kurz darauf sah er, dass sich Parzivâls ganzer Körper anspannte, seine freie Hand griff in die Wiese neben sich, wie um sich am Gras festzuhalten. Dann sah er die helle Flüssigkeit, die sich aus Parzivâls Penis auf seinen Bauch ergoss, seine Lippen bewegten sich, aber er konnte nicht hören, was er sagte. Dann, mit einem letzten tiefen Durchatmen, ließ er sich nach hinten sinken und wischte sich die Hand an der Wiese ab.

Viel mehr bekam Gâwân nicht mit, denn im selben Moment kam er so heftig, dass ihm für einen Moment schwarz vor Augen wurde und er fast vom Fensterbrett gekippt wäre. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, um ein allzu lautes Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, und hielt sich mit der linken Hand am Sims fest, bis sein Orgasmus langsam abklang. Dann lehnte er sich schwer atmend an den sonnenwarmen Sandstein des Fensterrahmens und schloss die Augen.

Er fühlte sich seltsam leer und einsam, obwohl er Erfüllung gefunden hatte. Jetzt war ihm erneut klar geworden, wie sehr er Parzivâl begehrte, und zugleich auch, wie unerreichbar er für ihn war. Nichts wünschte er sich so sehr wie eine Nacht mit ihm zusammen zu sein, aber er wusste genau, dass er eine solche Nacht nie würde haben können. Tatsächlich war er sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er Parzivâl je wieder in die Augen sehen könnte, ohne an diesen Nachmittag denken zu können. An das Bild, das sich ihm eingebrannt hatte, von einem wunderschönen Ritter, der sich auf dieser Lichtung selbst befriedigte…

Verzweifelt verbarg Gâwân das Gesicht in den Händen. Er war bereits im Minnedienst vieler Damen gewesen, aber bei keiner hatte es ihn gehalten. Und Parzivâl… Die Leere in seiner Brust war schmerzhaft und kalt, als er sich bewusst machte, dass er Parzivâl wohl nie würde erreichen können. Vielleicht würde er ihn nicht einmal mehr wiedersehen.

Was er nicht wusste war, dass Parzivâl in dem Moment, in dem er gekommen war, einen Namen auf den Lippen gehabt hatte. 

Gâwân.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ach so ja, eigentlich sollte das hier ein os werden... aber jetzt kommt doch noch ein Kapitel xD


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erstens kommt es anders, zweitens als man denkt.  
> Was passiert, wenn Parzivâl und Gâwân sich doch wider Erwarten wieder begegnen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aus Faulheitsgründen habe ich einige (Neben-)Figuren weggelassen, Leute wie Bêne, Orgelûse, Artûs oder später dann Feirefiz… Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir das ;)  
> ich wollte den Fokus auf Parzivâl und Gâwân legen, und ich war ehrlich gesagt auch zu sehr anderweitig beschäftigt, um da eine größere, komplexere Geschichte draus zu machen.  
> Aber für den Sommer (oder wahrscheinlich eher Herbst, mal sehen) habe ich eine größere Sache mit den beiden geplant, da kommen dann (hoffentlich haha) auch noch einige andere Leute vor ;)

Drei Wochen später trat ein, worauf zu hoffen Gâwân schon fast aufgegeben hatte: er begegnete tatsächlich Parzivâl wieder. In der Zwischenzeit war König Artûs mit seinem ganzen Hofstaat hier vor dem Schloss angekommen, und Gâwân erwartete seinen Zweikampf mit König Gramoflanz, der mit ihm noch eine Rechnung offen hatte, da Lôt, Gâwâns Vater, seinen Vater erschlagen hatte. Trotzdem wollte er aber Gâwâns Schwester heiraten, was der zwar nicht wirklich nachvollziehen konnte, aber wenn er Itonjê wirklich noch heiraten wollte, nachdem er ihren Bruder getötet hatte, dann sollten sie das eben tun.

Der bevorstehende Zweikampf mit Gramoflanz war auch der Grund, weshalb er, als aus dem Nichts ein Ritter mit heruntergeklapptem Visier auf ihn zu ritt, die Lanze und seinen Schild hob, um sich zur Not zu verteidigen. Der andere reagierte auf Gâwâns aufgerichteten Speer, indem er selbst seine Waffe fester packte. Und binnen weniger Augenblicke galoppierten die beiden auch schon aufeinander zu, fest entschlossen, den jeweils anderen aus dem Sattel zu stoßen.

Parzivâl hatte eigentlich nur kurz nach dem Weg fragen wollen, als er an diesem Morgen endlich einmal wieder auf Menschen stieß. Seit er Trevrizents Klause vor einigen Wochen verlassen hatte, war er einsam durch die Wälder geirrt, noch immer auf der hoffnungslosen Suche nach Munsalvæsche und dem Grâl. Auch wenn sein Onkel Trevrizent ihm gesagt hatte, dass man ihn nicht erkämpfen, sondern nur zu ihm berufen werden konnte. Aber er hatte schon so viele Jahre seines Lebens jetzt mit dieser Suche zugebracht, dass er nicht wirklich wusste, was er sonst tun sollte.

Die wohl naheliegendste Möglichkeit wäre es, zum Hof des Königs Artûs zurückzukehren. Doch das konnte und wollte er nicht. Denn abgesehen von der Schande, in der er den Hof verlassen und die er noch immer nicht getilgt hatte, stand auch zu befürchten, dass er dort Gâwân wieder treffen würde. Und er hatte Angst, wenn er Gâwân in diesem Leben noch einmal begegnen würde, dass er in einem unbedachten Moment womöglich seine Gefühle verraten könnte. Und das wäre noch viel schlimmer als in Schande an den Artushof zurückzukehren.

Der Ritter aber, dem Parzivâl hier begegnete, schien sein Auftreten zweifellos als Provokation aufzufassen, denn kaum dass er seine Stimme vernommen hatte, schloss er auch schon sein Visier und richtete seine Lanze auf ihn, sodass Parzivâl gar keine andere Möglichkeit sah, als sich ebenfalls auf einen Kampf einzustellen. Viel hatte er nicht zu verlieren, und außerdem hatte er in all den Jahren seiner Wanderung nicht einen Zweikampf verloren.

Schon beim Tjostieren allerdings wurde ihm klar, dass sein Gegner ihm mindestens ebenbürtig sein musste. Zum ersten Mal seit langem schaffte er es nur knapp, sich beim Zusammenprall ihm Sattel zu halten, und sein Pferd strauchelte und stürzte. Als er schließlich unsanft im noch taufeuchten Gras landete, war sein einziger Trost, dass es seinem Gegenüber genauso erging.

Er schaffte es allerdings kaum, sich rechtzeitig aus den Steigbügeln zu befreien, sich aufzurappeln und sein Schwert zu ziehen, denn schon war sein Gegner über ihm, mit blanker Waffe, und griff ihn erneut an. Parzivâl parrierte den Angriff, doch er konnte die Wucht des Schlages bis in die Schulter spüren. Entschlossen biss er die Zähne zusammen und bemühte sich, auf die Beine zu kommen. Das würde ein verdammt harter Kampf werden.

Vor allem aber wurde es ein langer Kampf. Sein Gegner war ihm an Kraft und Können ebenbürtig, und so stieg die Sonne immer höher, während sie weiter unablässig mit ihren Schwertern aufeinander einschlugen. Es wurde auch immer heißer, die Rüstung war schwer und Parzivâl irgendwann so erschöpft, dass er keine andere Möglichkeit mehr sah, als mit aller ihm noch verbleibenden Kraft auf seinen Gegner einzuschlagen. Das zeigte endlich so etwas wie Wirkung, der andere wich zurück, Parzivâl merkte, dass er sich mit jeder Abwehr schwerer tat. Er wusste instinktiv, dass dieser Kampf fast gewonnen war, schon wollte er zum finalen Schlag ausholen –

Dann aber kamen einige Knappen aus dem Wald geritten. Diese Knappen kannten seinen Gegner wohl, denn mit bestürzten Rufen liefen sie jetzt auf ihn zu.

„Gâwân! Gâwân!“

Erschrocken hielt Parzivâl inne. Gâwân? War sein Gegner wirklich Gâwân? Er ließ sein Schwert sinken, dann, einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend, warf er es weit von sich. Er band sich den Helm ab und fühlte, dass ihm nicht nur Schweiß über die Wangen lief. Er wischte sich die Tränen ab und meinte: „Unglücklich und meines Adels unwürdig bin ich, dass meine Hand diesen schändlichen Kampf erfahren hat!“ Er fühlte sich furchtbar, seine Knie wurden weich und er wünschte sich jetzt, dass er sein Schwert doch nicht weggeworfen hätte; dann hätte er jetzt etwas, worauf er sich stützen könnte. Aber nach dem, was er gerade beinahe getan hätte, würde es sein Ansehen auch nicht weiter in den Dreck ziehen, wenn er jetzt zusammenbrach. Leicht schwankend trat er einen vorsichtigen Schritt auf Gâwân zu.

Auch der hatte seinen Helm jetzt abgenommen, sein Gesicht war schweißnass und gerötet, und ein Ausdruck höchster Verwirrung spiegelte sich darin wider. „Mein Herr, wer seid ihr?“

Parzivâl lachte bitter auf. „Ich werde dir in Zukunft ein Freund sein, versprochen. Ich bin dein Cousin, Parzivâl.“

Irgendetwas in Gâwâns Gesichtszügen entgleiste für einen Moment, Parzivâl konnte es nicht recht einordnen, denn der Augenblick war viel zu schnell vorüber. „Parzivâl?“ Er starrte ihn so überrascht an, dass der sich schon fast unwohl fühlte. Er erwiderte den Blick aus Gâwâns stahlgrauen Augen, bis er wieder das Bedürfnis hatte, sich die Tränen abzuwischen.

Gâwân schüttelte noch einmal kurz den Kopf. „Parzivâl… das glaub‘ ich jetzt nicht“, murmelte er noch, dann trat er einen schwankenden Schritt nach vorne auf ihn zu, streckte die Arme aus wie um sich abzustützen, erreichte Parzivâl aber nicht mehr und stürzte bewusstlos zu Boden.

Erschrocken ließ Parzivâl sich neben ihn fallen. Er öffnete Gâwân den Helm und den Brustpanzer, ein herbeieilender Knappe goss dem Bewusstlosen Wasser über das Gesicht und fächelte ihm dann mit seinem Hut Luft zu. Zu Parzivâls großer Erleichterung schlug Gâwân kurze Zeit später die Augen auf. Er sah jetzt noch verwirrter aus als zuvor, aber wenigstens war er am noch Leben. Parzivâl seufzte leise.

Langsam setzte Gâwân sich wieder auf, und mit Parzivâls Hilfe gelang es ihm auch, seinen Helm ganz auszuziehen, was an diesem warmen Tag schon eine große Erleichterung war. Sein Cousin half ihm dann auch noch in den Sattel, nachdem die Knappen sie wieder verlassen hatten und zum Botschafter des Königs, zu dem sie eigentlich gehörten, zurückgekehrt waren.

Gemeinsam ritten sie zurück zum Heerlager, in betretenem Schweigen. Parzivâl starrte verlegen vor sich hin, er wusste nicht recht, was er sagen sollte, und er hatte gleichzeitig Angst, dass Gâwân seine Nervosität bemerken könnte. Was, wenn er in einem Gespräch zuviel verriet, wenn er seine Gefühle offenlegte, die doch so gefährlich für ihn und Gâwân waren? Oder verriet sein Schweigen noch viel mehr?

Noch während Parzivâl so überlegte, zwischen dem Wissen darum, dass er kaum in der Lage sein würde, zusammenhängende Worte zu artikulieren und seinem Bedürfnis, Gâwâns Stimme wieder zu hören, näherten sie sich dem Lager, und wurden von einem Ritter begrüßt. Der zeigte sich offen besorgt um Gâwân, der so offensichtlich erschöpft auf seinem Streitross hing und kaum in der Lage war, seinen Cousin Parzivâl vorzustellen. Und dann kam auch schon König Gramoflanz.

„Gâwân! Hast du dich vor mir versteckt, du feiger Hund? Oder erhoffst du dir einen Vorteil davon, wenn wir mittahs kämpfen?“ Als er dann aber so nah herangeritten war, dass Parzivâl sein Gesicht erkennen konnte, merkte er auch, wie es wirklich um Gâwân stand. Er betonte, wie sehr es ihm leid tat, dass er Gâwân nicht selbst solche Schmerzen hatte zufügen können, und sah dann aber ein, dass es wohl am sinnvollsten war, den Zweikampf auf den nächsten Tag zu verschieben. „Schließlich bringt es mir ja keine Ehre, wenn du so schon halb tot vom Pferd fällst.“

Gâwân hatte dafür allerdings nur ein müdes Lächeln übrig. „Danke, sehr zuvorkommend“, murmelte er, und Parzivâl konnte sehen, dass es ihm Mühe bereitete, aufrecht im Sattel zu sitzen. Es tat ihm wirklich aufrichtig leid, seinen Cousin so zugerichtet zu haben, vor allem jetzt, da er wusste, dass der eigentlich einen Gerichtskampf auszufechten hatte. Ihm selber ging es eigentlich schon wieder ganz gut, nachdem er seinen Helm abgenommen und ein paar Minuten durchgeatmet hatte, aber Gâwân war am Ende seiner Kräfte.

Aus dem plötzlichen Bedürfnis heraus, ihn zu schützen, richtete er sich ein wenig im Sattel auf und sah Gramoflanz in die Augen. „Lasst mich an seiner Stelle gegen Euch kämpfen. Ich bin sein Verwandter, es ist meine Pflicht, ihm beizustehen.“ Vor allem, da ich es bin, der ihn in diese Situation gebracht hat hat, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

Aber Gramoflanz schüttelte den Kopf. „Euer Cousin hat noch eine Rechnung mit mir offen, was seinen Kranz anbelangt, und außerdem soll er mir für die Schuld seines Vaters einstehen. Er hat ja bis morgen Zeit, sich auszuruhen. Dann wird er mir hoffentlich ein würdiger Gegner sein. Ihr, Herr Parzivâl, mögt ein großer Held sein, aber dieser Kampf gehört Euch nicht.“

Mit diesen Worten wendete er sein Pferd und ritt zu seinem Zelt. Parzivâl sah kurz zu Gâwân hinüber, der blass war und sich angestrengt an seinem Sattelknauf festhielt, und in seiner Brust breitete sich ein seltsames Gefühl aus. Ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen in der Nähe seines Herzens. Mitleid? Angst? Irgendwie passte das beides nicht wirklich.

„Du kannst mit in mein Zelt, wenn du möchtest. Dich waschen, saubere Kleidung anziehen, und heute Nacht dort schlafen“, meinte Gâwân unvermittelt, und Parzivâl zuckte regelrecht zusammen. Hatte er ihm das gerade wirklich angeboten? Konnte er das annehmen? Wollte er bei Gâwân im Zelt schlafen?

Etwas in ihm schrie Ja, etwas in ihm wollte heute Nacht neben Gâwân liegen, seine Atemzüge hören und das Gefühl genießen, den anderen neben sich zu wissen. Aber gleichzeitig war da auch die Angst vor unbedachten Berührungen, die ihn verraten könnten, die Gâwân abstoßen würden, die ihn seine Ehre und sein Ansehen kosten würden. Konnte er das tatsächlich riskieren? Er fühlte einen nagenden Schmerz in seiner Brust. Er wollte ja so gerne, aber er wusste nicht, ob er das tatsächlich tun konnte.

Aber dann sah er Gâwân wieder neben sich schwanken, und auf einmal fühlte sich sein ganzes Gesicht heiß an, als er zu seinem Cousin meinte: „Du solltest dich ausruhen. Sonst bist du morgen immer noch nicht in der Verfassung, gegen Gramoflanz zu kämpfen.“

Gâwân nickte nur müde. Er ließ es zu, dass Parzivâl ihn, als sie sein Zelt erreicht hatten, stützte, bis er vom Pferd gerutscht war und mit beiden Füßen auf dem Boden stand, und auch danach einen Arm um ihn legte. Dann wies Parzivâl zwei Knappen an, die Tiere zu versorgen, während er selbst sich um seinen Cousin kümmerte. Er führte ihn ins Zelt, half ihm aus seiner Rüstung und dann auf sein Bett. Dann setzte er sich neben ihn und legte ihm vorsichtig und ein wenig zögerlich die Hand auf die Brust.

Gâwâns Herzschlag war sehr viel schneller als sein eigener, seine Haut war ungesund blass und er war nass vom Schweiß. Er tastete nach Parzivâls Hand und hielt sich, als er sie gefunden hatte, hilfesuchend daran fest. Wieder spürte Parzivâl dieses schmerzhafte Ziehen in seiner Brust, und ihm wurde jetzt auch klar, was das war: Sorge. Er sorgte sich um Gâwân.

„Wie geht es dir? Du solltest trinken.“

Sein Cousin nickte nur schwach. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und hielt sich mit einer Hand am Bett, mit der anderen an Parzivâls Unterarm fest. Der griff nach einem Becher und einem Wasserkrug, die neben dem Bett standen, und half Gâwân, den Kopf anzuheben und zu trinken. Dann ließ Gâwân sich erschöpft wieder nach hinten fallen.

„Mir ist schwindelig.“

Parzivâl machte ein leises, zustimmendes Geräusch, gleichzeitig wurde der Schmerz in seiner Brust stärker. Er war es, der Gâwân in diesen Zustand gebracht hatte. Und morgen schon sollte er wieder kämpfen müssen, gegen diesen Gramoflanz? Nicht, wenn er das verhindern konnte.

Vorsichtig strich er Gâwân mit seiner freien Hand über die heiße, schweißnasse Stirn. „Kannst du mir das je vergeben?“ Und als sein Cousin nicht antwortete, meinte er leise, mehr zu sich selbst: „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es mir vergeben kann. Was würde ich nur ohne dich tun?“

Aber Gâwân reagierte nicht mehr. Er schien das Bewusstsein verloren zu haben, sein Herz raste noch immer und auch seine Haut fühlte sich ungesund heiß an, als hätte er Fieber. Parzivâl löste schließlich seine Hand aus seiner Umklammerung und stand auf, um frisches Wasser zu holen. Er legte Gâwân ein kühles Tuch auf die Stirn und ein zweites auf die Brust, und saß dann stundenlang am Bett seines Cousins, betrachtete sein unrasiertes, schmutziges Gesicht und fühlte regelmäßig nach seinem Herzschlag. Es beruhigte ihn, zu spüren, dass Gâwân noch lebte, dass er nur schlief und dass es ihm langsam besser ging. Seine Gesichtsfarbe normalisierte sich, er atmete tiefer, seine Haut war nicht mehr so heiß. Ganz in seinen Anblick versunken, erfüllte Parzivâl ein Gefühl von warmer Zuneigung und Zärtlichkeit, und als er sich nach einiger Zeit schließlich nicht mehr beherrschen konnte und ihn vorsichtig auf die Stirn küsste, wachte Gâwân auf.

Erschrocken fuhr Parzivâl zurück. Er suchte verzweifelt nach einer Erklärung, einer Begründung für das, was er gerade getan hatte, nach einem Grund, der Gâwân nicht misstrauisch machen würde, aber der auch nicht die Wahrheit war – ihm fiel nichts ein. Tatsächlich dauerte es auch ein wenig, bis er bewusst merkte, dass Gâwân selbst nicht auf seinen peinlichen Kuss reagierte. Oder zumindest nicht so reagierte, wie er erwartet hätte.

Denn Gâwân starrte ihn einfach nur ungläubig an, und murmelte schließlich wie im Halbschlaf: „Träume ich? Oder hast du gerade wirklich…“

Parzivâl merkte, dass ihm das Blut in die Wangen schoss; er biss sich auf die Lippen. Er wusste nicht recht, was er antworten sollte. Er starrte auf Gâwâns Kinn, traute sich nicht, ihm in die Augen zu sehen, aber er konnte den Blick auch nicht von seinem Gesicht abwenden. Seine Verlegenheit schien aber genug zu sagen, denn sein Cousin setzte sich, noch immer leicht benommen, auf.

„Du hast mich geküsst.“

Diesmal war es keine Frage Gâwâns gewesen, sondern eine Feststellung. Er schien jetzt sicher zu wissen, was Parzivâl fühlte – und zu dessen Überraschung breitete sich ein schüchternes Lächeln auf seinem müden Gesicht aus.

„Weißt du, wie lange ich mir das schon gewünscht habe? Wie oft ich davon geträumt habe? Nur davon, aufzuwachen und dich neben mir zu haben. Ein Kuss… darauf habe ich nie zu hoffen gewagt.“ Gâwân schloss wieder die Augen, und Parzivâl legte ihm vorsichtig die Hand auf die Brust.

„Du solltest dich noch ausruhen.“ Er gab Gâwân noch einen Becher Wasser zu trinken und half ihm dann, sich wieder hinzulegen. Wie einige Stunden zuvor griff Gâwân wieder nach seiner Hand, doch diesmal verschränkten sich auch ihre Finger.

Auf einmal aber fragte Gâwân unvermittelt: „Wie lange?“

„Was?“ Parzivâl sah verwirrt zu ihm hinunter, aber Gâwân hatte die Augen schon wieder geschlossen.

„Wie lange ist es her… dass du mich… dass du zum ersten Mal gemerkt hast, was du von mir willst?“ Gâwâns Stimme war leise geworden, seine Wangen hatten sich leicht gerötet und er wirkte verlegen.

Parzivâl lächelte. „Seit ich dir zum ersten Mal begegnet bin, vor viereinhalb Jahren im Wald am Plimizœl. Ich habe dich vor mir gesehen, als wärst du mir aus einem Traum erschienen. Und ich habe nichts so sehr bereut, wie dich verlassen zu müssen, noch am selben Tag.“

Fast unmerklich schüttelte Gâwân den Kopf. „Und ich habe all die Jahre ein Wiedersehen mit dir gefürchtet.“

„Ja, ich auch…“ Parzivâl merkte, dass ihm wieder die Hitze in die Wangen stieg. „Sag, Gâwân… vergibst du mir, dass ich dich fast umgebracht hätte?“

Gâwân lächelte wieder. „Wenn du mich noch einmal küsst, dann würde ich dir sogar vergeben, wenn du mich tatsächlich umgebracht hättest.“

In dieser Nacht schlief Parzivâl auf dem Boden in Gâwâns Zelt, und er fühlte sich so zuhause und so sicher wie seit Jahren nicht mehr. Als er am nächsten Tag noch vor Sonnenaufgang erwachte, schlief Gâwân noch; er konnte seine tiefen, gleichmäßigen Atemzüge hören und das beruhigte ihn. Parzivâl stand auf, küsste Gâwân wieder sanft auf die Stirn, ohne dass der davon aufwachte, und begann dann, so leise wie möglich Gâwâns Rüstung anzulegen. Denn wenn es seinem Cousin auch bedeutend besser ging als gestern noch, war er doch noch lange nicht im Vollbesitz seiner Kräfte. Und in diesem Zustand würde Parzivâl ihn niemals gegen Gramoflanz kämpfen lassen. Zu groß war seine Angst, dass er Gâwân in diesem Gerichtskampf verlieren könnte. Aber an diesem Gerichtskampf führte nun mal auch kein Weg vorbei. Also blieb ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig, als die Sache selbst in die Hand zu nehmen, als Gâwâns Verwandter – und als sein Geliebter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gâwân ist nicht begeistert, als er von Parzivâls Alleingang hört, und auch nachdem der Konflikt mit Gramoflanz friedlich geklärt wurde, herrscht erst einmal dicke Luft zwischen ihnen.  
> Ausgerechnet jetzt erscheint Cundrîe, die Gralsbotin, und beruft Parzivâl als Gralskönig nach Munsalvæsche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es ist mal wieder zum Großteil in der Uni am Handy geschrieben, also sry für alle Tippfehler, die ich übersehen und nicht ausgebessert habe...

Gâwân war am späten Vormittag aufgewacht, und er hatte sich erholt und kräftig gefühlt. Auf jeden Fall bereit für einen Zweikampf mit Gramoflanz, und wahrscheinlich sogar in der Lage, einen solchen zu gewinnen. Er griff nach seinem Schwert, wog es in der Hand und beschloss, dass das eben reichen müsste. Er war zwar noch nicht auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Kräfte, aber es würde genügen.

Als er aber seine Rüstung anlegen wollte und sich nach seinem Kettenhemd umsah, war alles, was er fand, Parzivâls rote Rüstung. Und Parzivâl selbst war nicht da, ebenso wenig wie seine Waffen und sein Schild.

Gâwân beschlich ein Verdacht. Hatte sein Cousin es tatsächlich gewagt, an seiner Stelle gegen Gramoflanz zu kämpfen? Er fühlte sich in seiner Ehre gekränkt, denn so sah das ja aus, als hätte er selbst nicht den Mut, es mit seinem Gegner aufzunehmen. Und was noch viel schlimmer war, war die Angst, dass Parzivâl vielleicht verloren hatte. Und dass er somit Parzivâl verloren hatte.

Energisch stürmte er aus dem Zelt, dass er nur in Hemd und Hose (also für den Königshof doch ein wenig unangemessen) gekleidet war, und dass er aussah, als wäre er gerade aus dem Bett gefallen (was der Wahrheit ohnehin ziemlich nahe kam), war ihm herzlich egal, er wollte Parzivâl finden, wollte hören, dass sich seine Vermutungen als falsch erwiesen, sich versichern, dass weder seine Ehre noch Parzivâls Leben in Gefahr waren.

Allerdings hatte niemand, den er fragte, weder Parzivâl noch seine Rüstung gesehen. Und auch von Gramoflanz fehlte jede Spur. Jetzt bekam Gâwân langsam wirklich Angst. Was, wenn sie schon gekämpft hatten? Wenn es schon zu spät war, wenn Parzivâl schon verloren hatte? Wenn er schon tot war?

Von plötzlicher Panik erfasst rannte er in Richtung des schon seit gestern abgesteckten Kampfplatzes, und er war fast erleichtert, als er den Lärm von Schwertern hörte, die aneinanderschlugen. Bald kam tatsächlich die Wiese in Sicht, und Gâwân erkannte zwei Ritter, von denen der eine König Gramoflanz war, und der andere trug seine Rüstung.

„Parzivâl!“ Er war außer Atem, als er ankam, aber er war wütend genug, dass er noch schreien konnte. „Parzivâl, was tust du?!“

Beide Kämpfer hielten inne und ließen die Schwerter sinken, und König Gramoflanz öffnete seinen Helm und sah irritiert zwischen dem Neuankömmling, der offensichtlich Gâwân war, und seinem Gegner, der Gâwâns Rüstung trug und den er bislang für Gâwân gehalten hatte, hin und her.

„Wer bist du?“

Der andere nahm seinen Helm ab, und es war tatsächlich Parzivâl. „Ich bin sein Verwandter. Meine Handlungen sind durchaus gerechtfertigt.“

Gâwân war da aber anderer Ansicht. „Du weißt genau, dass ich das hier selber regeln wollte. Wie stehe ich denn jetzt da, wenn ich nicht einmal mehr meine Ehre und mein Ansehen selbst verteidigen kann!“ Parzivâl sah ihn zerknirscht an, aber bevor er antworten konnte, fuhr Gâwân schon fort, sehr viel leiser, aber auch sehr viel zorniger. „Und wenn du verloren hättest? Wenn dir etwas passiert wäre?! Scheiß auf meine Ehre, aber ich hätte dich verlieren können! Hast du eigentlich mal darüber nachgedacht, was du mir bedeutest? Was hätte ich denn tun sollen, wenn Gramoflanz dich getötet hätte?“

Parzivâl blies sich eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. „Beruhig dich doch. So weit ist es, und so weit wäre es auch nicht gekommen.“

„Das kannst du nicht wissen!“

„Was wenn doch? Mein Gott, Gâwân, ich bin doch kein kleines Kind mehr. Ich kann auf mich selber aufpassen.“

„Verdammt, du hättest sterben können!“ Gâwân war jetzt richtig wütend. Wie konnte Parzivâl nur so leichtfertig sein? Es war schließlich sein Leben, um das es hier ging. Hätte gehen können. Er hätte ihn verlieren können. „Bedeutet dir dein Leben denn gar nichts?“

„Ich sage doch, so weit wäre es nicht gekommen.“

Parzivâl sah ihn trotzig an. In Gâwâns Ohren rauschte es, und bevor er richtig darüber nachdenken konnte, was er da gerade tat, holte er aus und schlug Parzivâl ins Gesicht. Der zuckte zusammen, sah ihn erschrocken an und schleuderte dann sein Schwert energisch zu Boden. Gâwân hob es auf und warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu. „Gib mir meine Rüstung. Ich kämpfe jetzt weiter.“

Widerspruchslos zog Parzivâl das Kettenhemd über den Kopf und drückte es Gâwân in die Hand. Dann hielt er sich mit trotzig verschränkten Armen im Hintergrund, während sein Cousin sich wappnete und schließlich sein Schwert auf Gramoflanz richtete. Da schaltete er sich wieder ein.

„Meinst du nicht, dass es angebracht wäre, ihm einen Tag Aufschub zu gewähren?“ Parzivâl sah mit versteinertem Gesicht, aber leicht besorgtem Ausdruck in seinen Augen zu Gramoflanz, der müde auf seinem Schwert lehnte und schwer atmete. „Ich habe ihn ziemlich zugerichtet, glaube ich mal, und er hat dir gestern ja auch eine Schonfrist gegeben.“

Jetzt hätte Gâwân sein Schwert am liebsten auch noch gegen Parzivâl gerichtet, aber sie waren nicht nur verwandt, sondern irgendwo liebte er diesen Bastard ja doch, und außerdem waren mittlerweile einige Zeugen hinter ihnen versammelt. Aufgeschreckt durch Gâwâns panische Suche nach Parzivâl vorhin war mittlerweile der halbe Hofstaat am Kampfplatz zusammengekommen, sogar Artûs selbst und Gâwâns Schwester Itonjê, die ihren Bruder und ihren Geliebten Gramoflanz missbilligend ansah. Sie schaffte es, Gâwân von Parzivâl abzulenken, indem sie ihren Bruder vorne am Hemd packte und ihn zwang, sie anzusehen. „Mein Gott, fällt euch denn keine andere Möglichkeit ein, die Geschichte mit Gramoflanz‘ Vater zu klären? Eine, bei der ihr euch nicht gegenseitig die Köpfe einschlagt? Und den arme Parzivâl habt ihr auch noch mit reingezogen.“

„Ach, der arme Parzivâl“, murmelte Gâwân verächtlich. Ihm tat der arme Parzivâl herzlich wenig leid, er hatte ihn schließlich nicht gebeten, sich einzumischen. Bevor er allerdings etwas erwidern konnte, stellte sich König Artûs zwischen ihn und König Gramoflanz.

„Ich finde, Itonjês Vorschlag klingt sehr vernünftig. Warum schließt ihr beiden nicht Frieden, damit diese zwei“, er deutete auf Gramoflanz und Itonjê, „endlich heiraten können?“

Gâwân schielte so unauffällig wie möglich zu Parzivâl hinüber, ob der dazu noch irgendetwas zu sagen hatte, nachdem er sich zuvor so dreist in seinen Kampf eingemischt hatte. Aber Parzivâl stand mit verschränkten Armen und trotzigem Gesichtsausdruck ein paar Schritte hinter König Artûs und sah ins Leere. Er hatte offenbar beschlossen, sich doch nicht weiter um diese Angelegenheit zu kümmern. Kurz überlegte Gâwân. Würde er als Schwächling dastehen, wenn er jetzt nachgab? Oder würde er dann Parzivâl gegenüber als der Vernünftigere, Klügere dastehen? Wohl eher letzteres, vor allem seiner Schwester gegenüber. Und im Hinblick auf eine mögliche Hochzeit war eine friedliche Lösung wohl wirklich die beste. Er seufzte leise, dann nickte er.

„Gut. Wir regeln das so. Ohne Schwerter. Wenn Gramoflanz einverstanden ist.“ Eigentlich war es ihm ganz recht so. Er musste nicht den Verlobten seiner Schwester besiegen oder von ihm besiegt werden. Da der Vorschlag, den Konflikt gewaltfrei aus der Welt zu schaffen, von Itonjê und König Artûs kam, musste er sich nicht einmal um seine Ehre sorgen. Und in der Vergangenheit hatte er selbst sich ja auch schon des Öfteren für gewaltfreie Konfliktlösungen eingesetzt.

Tatsächlich schien auch Gramoflanz dieser Vorschlag entgegenzukommen. Gâwân und er gaben sich die Hand, umarmten sich kurz, und schworen dann, dass sie ihre Meinungsverschiedenheit beilegen würden und die alten Geschichten in Zukunft nicht länger zwischen ihnen stehen würden.

Ein wenig zweifelte er zwar daran, dass das wirklich die beste Lösung für ihn war. Und das alles nur, weil Parzivâl sich hatte einmischen müssen. Aber jetzt ließ sich seine Entscheidung nicht mehr rückgängig machen. Und das strahlende Lächeln in Itonjês Gesicht, als sie Gramoflanz schließlich um den Hals fiel, entschädigte ihn ein wenig für das ungute Gefühl in seiner Magengegend.

Das einzige Problem, das er jetzt noch hatte, war Parzivâl. Der ihn gekränkt ansah, aber kein Wort sagte. Noch immer leuchtete seine linke Wange schmerzhaft rot. Gâwân machte sich jetzt schon Vorwürfe deswegen. Und es war seinem Gemütszustand auch nicht gerade zuträglich, dass Parzivâl ihm während der Hochzeitsfeier am Nachmittag betont aus dem Weg ging. Still hielt er sich ein wenig abseits, schien mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt und beachtete Gâwân, der mit seinem schlechten Gewissen kämpfte, überhaupt nicht.

Gâwân fühlte sich unbehaglich. Er hatte überstürzt und im Affekt reagiert, als er Parzivâl geschlagen hatte, er hatte das nicht gewollt, aber es hatte ihn einfach so wütend gemacht, dass dieser naive… _Junge_ so achtlos mit seinem Leben umging. Er hatte fünf Jahre lang nicht darauf zu hoffen gewagt, dass er Parzivâl je wieder sehen würde, und dann traf er ihn nicht nur, sondern seit letzter Nacht waren sie auch noch ein Paar. War es da nicht berechtigt, dass er sich Sorgen um ihn machte? Dass ihm Parzivâls Leben etwas bedeutete?

Natürlich war ihm im Nachhinein klar geworden, dass er ihn niemals hätte schlagen dürfen. Er hatte Parzivâl verletzt, wenn auch nicht körperlich. Er war schließlich Ritter und hatte mit Sicherheit schon viel härtere Schläge einstecken müssen. Aber an keinem von ihnen war Gâwân schuld gewesen. War das nicht das Mindeste, das man von seinem Liebhaber erwarten konnte? Dass er einen nicht gleich ins Gesicht schlug, nur weil er wütend war? Sollte er sich als Ritter nicht besser zu beherrschen wissen?

Er hatte sich einsam gefühlt, als er nach einer Weile bemerkt hatte, dass Parzivâl das Fest verlassen hatte, und hatte sich ebenfalls verabschiedet. Ein wenig hatte er gehofft, dass er ihn in seinem Zelt treffen würde, und dass sie sich würden aussprechen können. Er hätte sich gerne entschuldigt, und er hoffte, dass Parzivâl ihm vergeben würde. Aber als er in sein Zelt kam, lag Parzivâl zwar zusammengerollt auf dem Boden, aber er schien schon zu schlafen.

Leise seufzend kniete Gâwân sich neben ihn, strich ihm über die hellen Locken und flüsterte: „Es tut mir leid…“ Aber Parzivâl regte sich nicht. Also beschloss Gâwân, hier am Boden neben ihm zu warten, bis er aufwachte. Denn der Gedanke, Parzivâl könnte sich im Morgengrauen ohne ein Wort des Abschieds davonstehlen, ließ ihn nicht los.

Er lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an sein Bett, eine Hand lag auf Parzivâls Schulter, und so wollte er die Nacht über wachen. Die Müdigkeit zerrte an ihm, seine Augen brannten nach einiger Zeit, aber er wusste, wenn er sie schloss, würde er einschlafen. Sein Kopf fühlte sich schwer und warm an, er wollte sich fallen lassen, aber er wusste, er durfte nicht, kämpfte eisern dagegen an…

Irgendwann fuhr er erschrocken hoch, nur um festzustellen, dass es bereits hell und das Zelt verlassen war. Parzivâl war fort. Auch seine Rüstung hatte er mitgenommen. Gâwân überlief es heiß und kalt, er sprang auf und rannte nach draußen, genau so panisch wie am Tag zuvor. Wenn er jetzt davongeritten war…!

Er hätte es verdient, nachdem er sich so schäbig verhalten hatte. Nicht einmal den Mut hatte er gefunden, sich sofort und vor allen Leuten bei Parzivâl zu entschuldigen. Aber es tat trotzdem verdammt weh, zu wissen, was sie hätten haben können, wenn er sich nur weniger idiotisch verhalten hätte! Er fühlte einem brennenden Schmerz in der Brust und zuckte zusammen, aber er hörte nicht auf zu laufen. Vielleicht könnte er Parzivâl ja noch einholen, ihm zumindest sagen, dass es ihm leid tat und dass er das nicht hätte tun dürfen. Selbst wenn er ihn nicht zur Rückkehr bewegen könnte, er wollte sich zumindest nicht sein Leben lang vorwerfen müssen, nicht alles versucht zu haben. Zumindest diese eine Chance erhoffte er sich noch…

Eigentlich war er schon eher auf der Suche nach Artûs als nach Parzivâl, den er schon über alle Berge wähnte. Artûs könnte ihm vielleicht sagen, wohin er geritten war. Vielleicht hatte er ja etwas gesagt, eine Andeutung gemacht, wohin er wollte. Vielleicht könnte er ihm ja nachreiten.

Umso überraschter und auch erleichterter war Gâwân, als er Artûs schließlich fand und neben ihm Parzivâl sah, der zwar in voller Rüstung neben seinem gesattelten Pferd stand, aber keine Anstalten machte, loszureiten. Er schien sich mit einer ungemein hässlichen Frau zu unterhalten, die zwar edle und ausgesucht höfische Kleidung trug, gleichzeitig aber Bärenohren und eine Hundenase hatte. Und sie kam Gâwân irgendwoher bekannt vor…

Allzu sehr kümmerte er sich aber nicht um sie. Er lief auf Parzivâl zu, noch ein wenig schneller als ohnehin schon, und noch bevor er ihn erreicht hatte, rief er: „Parzivâl! Bitte, es tut mir so furchtbar leid!“

Parzivâl und Artûs drehten sich überrascht um, und als Parzivâl Gâwân erblickte, veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck. Gâwân konnte aber nicht einschätzen, ob er sich freute, ihn zu sehen, oder einfach nur immer noch wütend auf ihn war. Er konnte sich beides vorstellen, rechnete aber eher mit letzterem. Atemlos blieb er schließlich vor seinem Cousin stehen.

„Bitte, lass mich zumindest… bevor du wegreitest, lass mich mich noch bei dir entschuldigen.“ Er fuhr sich durch die langen, dunkelblonden Haare, die ihm beim Laufen ins Gesicht gefallen waren. Nervosität brannte in seinen Wangen, sein Gesicht fühlte sich heiß an, und er hätte am liebsten zu Boden geschaut, aber er zwang sich, Parzivâl in die Augen zu sehen. „Ich hätte dich nie schlagen dürfen. Ich war in dem Moment nur so furchtbar wütend, weil du meinen Kampf ausfechten wolltest und du dabei hättest sterben können, und ich habe solche Angst gehabt, dich zu verlieren in diesem blödsinnigen Gerichtskampf… und jetzt habe ich dich erst recht verloren, aber ich will dir wenigstens sagen, dass es mir leid tut.“

Gâwân atmete tief durch. Er fühlte sich erleichtert, jetzt da er gesagt hatte, was ihn die Nacht über so beschäftigt hatte. Wenn Parzivâl jetzt auch davonreiten würde, müsste er sich wenigstens nicht sein Leben lang vorwerfen, dass er es ihm nicht gesagt hatte.

Aber sein Freund seufzte nur leise, und nickte dann. „Ich dachte mir so etwas schon. Und ich war zwar wütend auf dich, aber auch auf mich. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du diesen Kampf selbst kämpfen möchtest. Und ich hätte dich das tun lassen sollen. Aber weißt du… ich hatte auch Angst, um dich. Ich habe dich vorgestern fast getötet, und ich wusste, dass ich Gramoflanz besiegen kann. Ich weiß, dass du das auch kannst. Aber ich wusste nicht, wie gut es dir gehen würde. Und da habe ich eben deine Rüstung angezogen und ja… es war falsch, ich weiß es. Und du warst zu Recht wütend auf mich.“ Schüchtern lächelte Parzivâl ihn an. „Dann können wir darüber hinwegkommen?“

„Ich denke schon.“ Gâwân erwiderte sein Lächeln. „Das heißt, du wirst nicht wegreiten?“

„Doch, ich fürchte, ich muss.“ Parzivâl wies mit einer Handbewegung auf die hässliche Frau, die vor ihm stand. „Cundrîe ist gekommen, um mich zum Grâl zu führen. Scheint so, als hätte er mich doch noch zu sich berufen.“

Cundrîe! Natürlich. Jetzt, da Parzivâl ihren Namen erwähnte, fiel ihm auch wieder ein, woher sie ihm bekannt vorkam. Sie war die Frau gewesen, die Parzivâl vor fünf Jahren vor der Tafelrunde des Versagens beschuldigt hatte. Die der Grund für seinen raschen Aufbruch und ihre Trennung gewesen war. Und jetzt wollte sie ihn wieder von ihm fort schicken.

„Dann… werden wir uns überhaupt je wieder sehen?“ Gâwân fühlte Kälte in seiner Brust aufsteigen. Für einen Moment hatte er doch tatsächlich geglaubt, dass zwischen ihnen alles wieder gut war, dass sie ein Leben haben würden, zu zweit. Dass sie glücklich werden könnten. Und jetzt eröffnete Parzivâl ihm, dass er zum Grâl berufen worden war. Und diesmal wusste er ja, was er dort zu tun hatte, diesmal würde er also dort bleiben.

Parzivâl biss sich auf die Lippen. „Es gäbe da… eine Möglichkeit. Cundrîe meinte, ich darf einen Gefährten mitnehmen. Und der einzige Grund, warum ich noch hier bin, also, warum ich so lange gewartet habe… ich wollte dich fragen, ob du vielleicht mit mir kommen möchtest.“

Überrascht sah Gâwân seinen Freund an. „Wie… wirklich? Ich soll mit dir zum Grâl?“

„Na, sonst hätte ich dich ja nicht gefragt.“ Parzivâl grinste. „Dann könntest du eben kein Ritter am Artushof mehr sein, das musst du wissen. Aber dafür bist du Gralsritter.“

Gâwân lehnte sich vor und hauchte Parzivâl einen Kuss auf die Wange. Die Umstehenden waren ihm egal, denn er würde ohnehin nach Munsalvæsche gehen und nicht wieder zurückkehren. Was kümmerte ihn dann die diesseitige, höfische Welt noch?

„Ich bin mit dir zusammen. Mein Leben lang. Das ist alles, was mir wichtig ist.“

Und er sah mit Zufriedenheit, dass sich Parzivâls Wangen freudig röteten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im Original trägt Parzivâl übrigens seine eigene Rüstung, und Gramoflanz erkennt ihn trotzdem nicht. Ich hab das mal nach meinem eigenen Logikempfinden ein bisschen angeglichen...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily (and smutty) ever after... to the end of their days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> und wieder die obligatorische Entschuldigung fürs am Handy schreiben... mach ich irgendwie viel in letzter Zeit... man merkt nicht, dass Klausurenphase ist und ich Lernen prokrastinieren muss, oder??

Lange hatte Gâwân nicht gebraucht, um seine Rüstung und ein paar Habseligkeiten zusammenzupacken, sich von einigen wenigen Leuten zu verabschieden und den Rest in König Artûs‘ fähigen Händen zu lassen. Er ließ ein ganzes Leben zurück, und das fühlte sich merkwürdig an, und zugleich auch so richtig, denn ritt in eine Zukunft, die so unbestimmt und doch so verheißungsvoll vor ihm lag. 

Noch am selben Abend lag er in einem richtigen Bett in einer richtigen Burg (bei Parzivâl musste das das erste Mal seit Jahren sein, dass er in einem richtigen Bett schlief), und neben ihm ein warmer, atmender Körper. Noch immer erschien es ihm wie ein Traum, wenn er daran zurückdachte, in welcher Verzweiflung er heute Morgen aufgewacht war, und wie leicht und glücklich er sich jetzt fühlte.

Als sie in Munsalvæsche angekommen waren, hatte man sie überschwänglich begrüßt und sehr freundlich aufgenommen, doch Parzival war ohne Umschweife zu seinem Onkel Anfortas gelaufen und hatte ihm endlich die entscheidende Frage gestellt, um ihn von seinen Leiden zu erlösen. Gâwân hatte gespürt, dass eine schwere Last von seinem Freund abgefallen war, die er die ganzen viereinhalb Jahre mit sich herumgetragen haben musste. Parzivâl wirkte beinahe so erleichtert wie Anfortas selbst.

Später waren sie dann zum Essen gegangen. Er hatte an Parzivâls rechter Seite gesessen, Anfortas an der linken, und alle hatten ihn mit Respekt und Ehrerbietung behandelt. Gâwân war bewusst geworden, dass der Mann, mit dem er sich entschieden hatte, sein Leben zu verbringen, jetzt der Gralskönig war. Er war stolz gewesen auf Parzivâl, hatte unter dem Tisch nach seiner Hand gegriffen, und Parzivâl hatte sich zu ihm gelehnt und ihn geküsst. Direkt auf den Mund, vor allen Leuten. Gâwân war rot geworden, aber es hatte ihn auch gefreut, dass Parzivâl nicht vor hatte, sich und ihre Liebe zu verstecken.

Und jetzt lagen sie hier, in der mondlichtdurchfluteten Dunkelheit, in ihrem gemeinsamen Bett, eng beieinander, und er hielt endlich Parzivâl im Arm. Der hatte seinen Kopf in Gâwâns Halsbeuge gekuschelt, und seine hellen Locken kitzelten Gâwâns nackte Brust. Fünf Jahre lang hatte er sich danach gesehnt... Sanft streichelten seine Finger über Parzivâls Rücken.

Bis Parzivâl, von dem Gâwân irgendwie erwartet hatte, dass er schon längst schlief, auf einmal meinte: „Sag mal, sollte das hier nicht unsere Hochzeitsnacht sein?“

„Wie bitte?“ Er setzte sich halb auf, ein wenig überrascht, grinste seinen Geliebten an und fragte dann verführerisch: „Und… was willst du jetzt tun?“

Als Antwort küsste Parzivâl ihn hart auf den Mund, biss ihm leicht in die Unterlippe, und strich mit einem Daumen über Gâwâns Brustwarzen. Der drückte den Rücken durch und stöhnte auf. Er ließ Parzivâl eine Zeit lang tun, was er wollte, bevor er ihn an den Schultern packte und auf den Rücken drehte.

Schwer atmend blieb er unter Gâwân liegen, streckte die Hand aus und strich ihm über die Wange. „Du bist schön,“ flüsterte er.

Gâwân musste lachen. „Wenn du Engelsgleicher das sagst…herzen freude mîn…“ Er beugte sich wieder zu Parzivâl hinunter und küsste ihn erneut, diesmal aber sehr viel sanfter und zärtlicher. Er fühlte seine Erektion drängend gegen Parzivâls nackte Haut pochen, und er merkte, dass auch dessen Penis schnell hart geworden war. Vorsichtig bewegte er die Hüfte, rieb sich an seinem Partner, was Parzivâl laut aufstöhnen ließ.

Langsam strich Gâwân mit der Hand an Parzivâls Körper entlang, über seine Brust, seinen Bauch, seine Hüfte, doch als er nach seiner Erektion greifen wollte, zuckte sein Freund zusammen.

„Was… tust du da?“

Im Halbdunkel des durchs Fenster schräg hereinfallenden Mondlichts erkannte Gâwân, dass sein Freund nicht abgeschreckt, sondern vielmehr neugierig wirkte. Überrascht zog er die Augenbrauen hoch. „Hast du noch nie… mit jemandem geschlafen?“

Parzivâl schüttelte den Kopf. „Alles was ich weiß… Gurnemanz hat mir gesagt, dass Mann und Frau Eins sein sollen. Aber ich weiß nicht, wie das funktionieren soll, mal davon abgesehen, dass wir nicht Mann und Frau sind. Ich habe keine Idee, wie wir das machen könnten.“

Liebevoll strich Gâwân seinem Partner über die blonden Locken, in denen sich das Mondlicht fing und sie leuchten ließ. „Das ist nicht schlimm. Ich kann dir zeigen, wie zwei Männer eins sein können, wenn du das willst.“

Langsam nickte Parzivâl, und Gâwân lehnte sich aus dem Bett, um nach dem Ölgefäß zu greifen, das er für seine Rüstung und Waffen dabei hatte. Er kniete sich zwischen Parzivâls angezogene Beine und rieb mit glitschigen Fingern vorsichtig über seinen Eingang. Als sein Freund aufseufzte und die Hüfte bewegte, ließ er vorsichtig einen Finger hineingleiten.

Parzivâl hielt die Luft an, und Gâwân musste leise lachen.

„Entspann dich… oder sag mir, wenn es weh tut und ich aufhören soll.“

Tief und langsam atmete Parzivâl aus, dann meinte er: „Schon in Ordnung. Es ist nur… ungewohnt.“ Er lächelte Gâwân an. „Bitte, mach weiter.“

Also bewegte er seinen Finger vorsichtig, und wieder stöhnte Parzivâl laut.

„Alles gut?“, fragte Gâwân leise. Und als sein Partner nickte: „Dann nehme ich jetzt einen zweiten…“

Auch bei zwei Fingern wollte Parzivâl noch, dass er weitermachte. Als Gâwân sich jetzt langsam bewegte, seine engen Muskeln weitete, tastete er nach einem ganz bestimmten Punkt… Ein leises Geräusch Parzivâls verriet ihm schließlich, dass er ihn gefunden haben musste. Immer wieder bemühte er sich, diesen Punkt zu streifen, und bald begann sein Partner, sich ihm entgegen zu bewegen.

Gâwân beugte sich vor, um ihn zu küssen. Bevor Parzivâl aber seine Lippen auf die seinen presste, vergrub er wieder eine Hand in Gâwâns Haar und flüsterte heiser: „Mehr… bitte… ich will dich…“

Auch der dritte Finger, den Gâwân daraufhin dazu nahm, war ihm nicht genug. Er hob das Becken an, rieb seine Erektion an seinem Freund, und seufzte leise auf, als der seine Finger schließlich zurückzog, um sie endlich durch seinen Penis zu ersetzen.

Parzivâl schloss die Augen, während Gâwân langsam und vorsichtig in ihn eindrang. Das war es, was er immer gewollt hatte. Seit er seinem Cousin das erste Mal begegnet war, hatte er sich danach gesehnt, mit einem glühenden Verlangen, das er so zuvor nicht gekannt hatte. Er hatte keine Vorstellung davon gehabt, wie man es tatsächlich tun könnte, aber er hatte sich gewünscht, mit Gâwân eins zu sein, so wie Gurnemanz ihm damals geraten hatte. Parzivâl konnte nicht anders, er lachte leise. Dann zog er Gâwân wieder zu sich nach unten in einen weiteren Kuss. Er vergrub jetzt beide Hände in den verschwitzten braunen Locken seines Freundes, spürte die Wärme und die Lebendigkeit, und er spürte Gâwân in sich. In dem Bedürfnis, ihn noch näher an sich zu ziehen, schlang er seine Beine um die Hüfte seines Freundes, hielt ihn fest an sich gedrückt und küsste ihn hingebungsvoll.

Gâwân erwiderte seine Zungenspiele liebevoll, während er langsam begann, sich in seinem Geliebten zu bewegen. Bald passte Parzivâl sich seinem Rhythmus an, sie wurden schneller, unterbrachen ihren Kuss schließlich schwer atmend.

Gâwân richtete sich halb auf, hob Parzivâls Hüfte an, und der veränderte Winkel entlockte seinem Freund ein Stöhnen. Er stieß immer schneller in ihn, spürte bereits, dass sich diese unerklärliche, unerträgliche Spannung in seinem Unterleib aufbaute. Er griff mit der rechten Hand nach Parzivâls tropfender Erektion, rieb mit der Hand auf und ab, immer schneller, und als er spürte, dass sein Freund sich anspannte, stand ihm wieder die Szene vor Augen, die er vor wenigen Tagen erst in dem magischen Stein gesehen hatte. Das würde er von jetzt an also jede Nacht sehen können…

Der Gedanke reichte aus, um ihn selbst kommen zu lassen, und während Parzivâls Samen sich über ihre nackten Oberkörper verteilte, ergoss er sich mit einem letzten lauten Stöhnen in ihm. Dann sank er erschöpft neben seinem Freund auf das Bett, zog sich aus Parzivâl zurück und nahm ihn liebevoll in seine Arme.

Parzivâl kuschelte sich an ihn, verschwitzt und noch immer ein wenig atemlos. „Danke“, murmelte er gegen Gâwâns Schulter, „dass du bei mir bist. Und dass du mitgekommen bist, vor allem.“

„Nach Munsalvæsche?“ Gâwân wuschelte ihm durch die weichen Locken, und Parzivâl nickte. „Wenn ich dafür endlich mit dir zusammen sein kann, dann gehe ich auch bis ans Ende der Welt. Da ist Munsalvæsche doch gar nichts.“

„Ich habe dich nicht verdient… ich liebe dich, Gâwân.“

„Ich dich auch, herzen freude mîn.“

Parzivâl küsste ihn noch einmal zärtlich, dann drehte er sich auf die Seite und schlief bald darauf ein.

Gâwân allerdings konnte noch lange nicht schlafen. Er lag im Bett, hielt seinen Geliebten in den Armen und betrachtete seine schimmernden Haare, seine zarte Haut, seine rot geküssten Lippen im Mondlicht. Auf seinen Zügen lag ein sanftes Lächeln, und es schien fast so, als würde Parzivâl von innen heraus leuchten. Wie ein Engel lag er da in seinen Armen…

Als ihm schließlich doch die Augen zufielen, ging es schon gegen Morgen. Und als er einige Stunden später wieder erwachte, und Parzivâl im hellen Tageslicht über sich gebeugt sah, der ihn sanft anlächelte, und in seiner Brust dieses warme, große Glücksgefühl aufstieg, konnte er noch immer nicht wirklich glauben, dass es tatsächlich für immer sein sollte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das  
> ist jetzt aber wirklich  
> das letzte  
> Kapitel  
> versprochen  
> xD

**Author's Note:**

> sry, Wolfram, I'm going to hell for this...


End file.
